monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg (comics)
Cyborg is a fictional superhero appearing in the American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez and first appears in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). Cyborg is best known as a member of the Teen Titans. However, in September 2011, Cyborg was established as a founding member of the Justice League as part of DC's 2011 reboot of its continuity. Fictional character biography Victor "Vic" Stone is the son of Silas Stone and Elinore Stone, scientists who use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. While these treatments worked and Victor's IQ grows to genius levels, he grows to resent this treatment. He strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle in which Victor strives for independence, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such as athletics, and abandoning his scholastic studies. Victor's association with underage criminals leads him down a dark path in which he is often injured, but he still lives a "normal" life in which he is able to make his own decisions. He occasionally refuses to participate in Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. Victor Stone's horrified reaction to his prosthetics. When he visits his parents at work atS.T.A.R. Labs, an experiment with an inter-dimensional portal goes horribly wrong and a massive gelatinous monster kills Elinore. The creature turns on Victor and severely mutilates him before Silas forces the creature back through the portal. To save his son, Silas outfits him with experimental prosthetics of his own design. The equipment can not be worn inconspicuously, and Victor is horrified upon discovering that most of his body and part of his face have been replaced with metallic implants. Victor initially wants to die, but he eventually adjusts to the changes and learns to control his implants. Stone finds that reintegration into society is very difficult, due to the fearful reactions by others to his jarring appearance. Even his girlfriend, Marcy Reynolds, rejects him. He is disallowed further participation in athletics, both for the unfair advantage provided by his cybernetics and because of his poor scholastic record. When Ron Evers attempts to manipulate Victor into participating in a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor finds new purpose as he equips his weapons attachments and stops his former friend in a pitched battle on top of United Nations Headquarters. Teen Titans Vic joins the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and outsiders, and has remained with that group ever since. In addition, Victor finds new friends, who see past his disfigurements and his own nobility. His team mates are like a group of juveniles who are adjusting to their own prosthetics for they idolize him because of his fancy parts and his exciting adventures. It also turns out that their beautiful teacher Sarah Simms, who has often assisted Cyborg and the Titans, admires him as well. Cyborg and Sarah have a deep relationship that is considered by some fans to be Cyborg's one true love, although writer Marv Wolfman insists it is a deep and caring friendship. Another person who sees past the cybernetic shell is Dr. Sarah Charles, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who helps him to recuperate after having his cybernetic parts replaced. Cyborg and Dr. Charles date for some time and, along with Changeling, keeps trying to reach him when he is seemingly mindless following the severe injuries he incurs during the Titans Hunt storyline. Deaths and rebirths Victor Stone - as Cyberion - is reunited with Sarah Charles. Although Cyborg's body was repaired by a team of Russian scientists after the missile crash he had been in, albeit with more mechanical parts than previously, his mind was not. Eventually, his mind was restored by an alien race of computer intelligences called the Technis, created from the sexual union of Swamp Thing and a machine-planet when Swamp Thing was travelling through space. Cyborg, however, had to remain with the Technis both to maintain his mind and because, in return for restoring him, he had to teach them about humanity. He took the name Cyberion, and gradually started becoming less human in outlook, connecting entirely to the Technis planet. Eventually, Cyberion returned to Earth, establishing a Technis construct on the moon and a smaller base on Earth. With Vic's consciousness dormant, but his desire for companionship controlling the actions of the Technis' planet, it began kidnapping former Titans members, his conscious mind so suppressed that he was not only searching for deceased Titans, but even sent one probe looking for himself as Cyborg. He ended up plugging them into virtual reality scenarios, representing what he believed to be their "perfect worlds"; for example, Beast Boy was back with the Doom Patrol, Damage was spending time being congratulated by the Justice Society as a true hero, andNightwing was confronted by a Batman who actually smiled and offered to talk about their relationship. Although the Titans were freed, there was a strong disagreement between them and the Justice League over what action to take; the League believed that there was nothing left of Victor to save, whereas the Titans were willing to try, culminating in a brief battle, where the Atom and Catwoman (who had followed the Justice League to investigate) sided with the League while the Flash fought with the Titans. While Vic was distracted trying to aid his friends, a Titans team consisting of Changeling and the original five Titans were sent by Raven to try making contact with Vic's human side, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, theMartian Manhunter, Power Girl, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel moved the moon back to its proper place. Eventually, thanks primarily to Changeling's encouragement, and Omen and Raven holding Vic together long enough to come up with a plan, Vic's consciousness was restored, and "downloaded" into the Omegadrome, a morphing war-suit belonging to former Titan Minion. In the wake of this event, the Titans reformed and Vic was part of the new group. However, he felt less human than ever before. Shortly after this, Nightwing revealed he had cloned Vic's body, and by flowing the Omegadrome through the clone, Vic regained his human form, but still had the abilities of the Omegadrome. He often used the Omegadrome to recreate his original look in battle. With his newfound humanity, Vic took a leave of absence, moving first to L.A. with Beast Boy and then to Central City. While in Central City, Vic was involved in one of the Thinker's schemes, helping Wally hack the Thinker's attempt to plug himself into the minds of Central City's population so that Wally could outthink his opponent, though Vic lost the abilities of the Omegadrome in the process. Mentor Vic mentored the new incarnation of the Teen Titans, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the third Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such as Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Doctor Light, The Titans Tomorrow, and a brainwashed Superboy and Indigo during a team up with the Outsiders in the Insiders storyline. In the end, Cyborg was the only one capable of standing up to Dr. Light, thanks to his solar shields, although he makes it clear that he only won the fight because the rest of the Titans had softened Light up first. ''Infinite Crisis'' and beyond During Infinite Crisis, Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was found during the Rann-Thanagar War. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the reset center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to recreate the multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. According to 52 Week 5, Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home. After being severely damaged during the events of Infinite Crisis, Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakersWendy and Marvin. He awoke a year later to find a wholly different Teen Titans being led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. He is still a member of the team, but feels that Kid Devil and Ravager are hardly worthy Titans, and thus is attempting to find a way to reform "the real Titans". After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused, saying that his skills were needed with the Doom Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state. It appears that although Cyborg has returned to the team, the role of leader is now in the hands of Robin. He does however retain the position of statesman amongst the team and occasionally plays second-in-command. In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #3, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agree that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern and Black Canary take over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg is not amongst the roster. In the Teen Titans East one-shot, Cyborg gathered together a new team of Titans. During a training exercise, the group was attacked by Trigon, and Cyborg was blasted by a giant energy beam. He was last seen in a crater, with only his head and torso remaining. Titans In the aftermath of Trigon's assault in the Titans East one shot, Cyborg has been placed into a special hoverchair while he recuperates. Cyborg's body is completely repaired in Titans #5. Soon after, the resurrected and unbalanced Jericho enters Cyborg's body, using him to manipulate the defenses at Titans Tower to kill the Teen Titans. Jericho's plans are foiled whenStatic, the newest Teen Titan, uses his electrical powers to overload the Tower's systems, causing feedback that knocks Jericho out of Cyborg. After recovering, Cyborg pretends to still have Jericho inside of him, in order to draw out Vigilante, who was currently targeting Jericho. The plot works too well when Vigilante appears and shoots Cyborg in the head. 2008 miniseries In an unspecified time during the Teen Titans comics, a man with enhancements similar to Cyborg's attacks Dr. Sarah Charles on the day of her wedding to Deshaun, a young scientist. Cyborg rushes in for the save, discovering how Deshaun, connected to Project M, has sold the technology used to turn Stone into Cyborg to the military. He also finds that the enhanced man was Ron Evers, once Vic's best friend now turned terrorist, who was seeking vengeance for the soldiers used as test subjects. After Cyborg manages to calm down his friend and discovers the truth: Mr. Orr, revealed as the mastermind behind Project M's cyborg research, brings his Stone-derived best subjects: the current Equus, an armored form of the Wildebeest, and a cyberized man sporting enhancements even more powerful than Stone's current ones called Cyborg 2.0. Cyborg 2.0 turns out to be the Titans Tomorrow Cyborg 2.0, snatched from his proper timeline and cajoled by Orr into fighting his younger self for the possession of their shared technology and Orr's permission to use it in the battlefield. Cyborg is soon forced to fight simultaneously against the Phantom Limbs, an elite force of soldiers crippled in the Middle East and restored by his tech, and the Cyborg Revenge Squad, a broader formation composed of the Fearsome Five, Magenta, Girder, theThinker, and Cyborgirl. Although the Cyborg Revenge Squad soon gains the upper hand, with the help of his fellow Titans Cyborg is able to hold his own in combat, reverse engineer on the fly some of the future technology used by Cyborg 2.0, and enhance his own body enough to win against Mr. Orr. He later decides to get a new lease in life, forgiving Deshaun and Sarah Charles on their wedding day for abusing his technology, resuming dating Sarah Simms and having the Phantom Limbs fitted with new, non-military, prosthetics. It is however implied the Phantom Limbs, unwilling to see Stone's offer as a sign of good will, are trying to get back their weaponized prosthetics and wait for a rematch. Blackest Night and JLA During the events of Blackest Night, Cyborg joins with Starfire, Beast Boy, and several other heroes to form an emergency team to fight off the army of dead Titans who have been reanimated as Black Lanterns. He later joins in the final battle atCoast City. Following the dissolution of the current JLA after Justice League: Cry for Justice, Cyborg is invited by Donna to join Kimiyo Hoshi's new Justice League. He befriends Red Tornado, and claims that he has come up with a plan to make him indestructible. After a battle with Doctor Impossible's gang, Cyborg is forced to take a leave of absence from the team in order to not only help rebuild Red Tornado, but also help Roy Harper, who had his arm severed by Prometheus. During this time, Victor leads Superboy and Kid Flash to the city of Dakota to rescue the Teen Titans, who had been defeated and captured by Holocaust. The Titans emerge victorious from the battle after Kid Flash uses his powers to send Holocaust plummeting into the Earth'sinner core. Despite apparently being written off the team, writer James Robinson explained that Cyborg will continue to have a presence on the JLA, and will even be given a co-feature in the back of the book for Justice League of America #48-50. In the co-feature, Cyborg battles Red Tornado after he has been driven insane by the power of the Starheart. In the midst of the battle, a flashback reveals that Victor had rebuilt Red Tornado using self-replicating nanites similar to the ones that Prometheus infected Roy with after cutting off his arm, thus making the android indestructible. Cyborg manages to free Red Tornado his power matrix. Cyborg briefly appears in Justice League: Generation Lost. where he is shown helping Wonder Woman and Starfire search forMaxwell Lord after his resurrection. Following an adventure in another dimension, Static is left powerless, and Miss Martian is rendered comatose. Cyborg stops the powerless Static from returning to Dakota, and instead tells him that he and a scientist named Rochelle Barnes will be taking him to Cadmus Labs to find a way to get his powers back and awaken Miss Martian. As Static packs up his belongings, Cyborg and Rochelle have a conversation which reveals that they are lying to Static, and have an ulterior motive for taking the two Titans to Cadmus. He later appears in the final two issues of The Return of Bruce Wayne, where he helps his former teammate Red Robin in his attempt to stop Bruce Wayne from inadvertently unleashing an apocalyptic explosion of Omega Energy. Cyborg and Red Tornado later travel to the moon alongside Doctor Light, Animal Man, Congorilla, Zauriel, Tasmanian Deviland Bulleteer as part of an emergency group of heroes gathered to assist the Justice League in their battle against Eclipso. Shortly into the battle, Cyborg and the others are taken over by Eclipso and are turned against their JLA comrades. The reserve JLA members are all freed after Eclipso is defeated. The New 52 The redesigned Cyborg as a member of the original Justice League. Art by Ivan Reis. As of August 2011, Cyborg is featured as one of the main characters in a new Justice League ongoing series written by Geoff Johns and drawn by Jim Lee as part of DC's The New 52 relaunch. Johns has said of Cyborg, "He represents all of us in a lot of ways. If we have a cellphone and we're texting on it, we are a cyborg — that's what a cyborg is, using technology as an extension of ourselves." The first storyline takes place five years in the past and details the revised origin of the original Justice League. Victor Stone appears as a high school football star who is heavily sought after by a number of college scouts, but apparently has a distant relationship with his father, Silas. After winning a big game, Victor is shown calling his father and angrily telling him that he broke his promise and missed yet another one of his son's games. Later Victor appears at S.T.A.R. Labs where his father works. The scientists appear to be working on the Mother Box that Superman came in contact with from the Parademon. Victor engages in another argument with his father and tells him that the scouts were there to give him full scholarships to college. When asking if his father will ever appear at any of his games, his father replies "No." Just then the Mother Box explodes killing the scientists and destroying most of Victor's body to which Victor's father looks in horror. Silas does everything he can for Victor's survival. He along with Sarah Charles, and T. O. Morrow go in "The Red Room" in S.T.A.R. labs which contains every piece of technology from around the world. Silas attempts to treat Victor with something that has never been attempted before and he is seen injecting Victor with some type of nanites and having Dr. Morrow put the robotic pieces on Victor (devices such as: a Promethean skin graft, Doctor William Magnus' responsometer, Anthony Ivo's A-maze operating system, The classified and prototypical B-maze operating system and Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer). Vic's life is saved and the energies from the motherbox are incorporated into his new form as Cyborg. This allows Victor to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans. In the following issue we see Victor as Cyborg. As the issue opens Victor cannot feel his hands or legs. He sees himself for the first time with his robotic parts and is panicked by his new body. Suddenly, Parademons burst into the red room and leap toward Sarah Charles. However, Cyborg's defense system's reacts automatically weaponizing his arm into a sound cannon from which he fires his powerful white noise cannon, disintegrating the two Parademons and blasting a gigantic hole in the Star Labs building. After saving Sarah's life Victor asks his father what has happened to him, his father tells him that he couldn't let him die. Cyborg obviously distraught exclaims, "You did this to me." and flees, despite Silas' plea for him to wait. Later in the street Cyborg sees a woman being set upon by a group of Parademons. He leaps to the woman's aid, punching the parademon. However, in ensuing scuffle Cyborg inadvertently absorbs some of the Parademon's components giving him access to Boom Tube technology. This new ability automatically transports or teleports Victor to where Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman are fighting the Parademons, moments before Darkseid arrives. Cyborg fights alongside Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman against Darkseid and his Parademons, but despite their best efforts Darkseid proves to be too strong. Fortunately, Cyborg is able to reverse engineer the alien boom tube technology and with a considerable amount of stress on his systems he is able to teleport all the invading aliens including Darkseid off the planet, saving the earth. After sending Darkseid back where he came from, Cyborg helps to found the Justice League. Victor has not begun any process of reconciliation with his father, who is primarily concerned with Victor's mechanics rather than his humanity. Cyborg primarily focuses on his super-heroics, aiding Batman and others when he can and monitoring crime through his cybernetics. After the villain David Graves makes an attack against the Justice League, Cyborg and his team mates travel to the Valley of Souls. There he learns that he walks the line between life and death. He sees a false apparition of his human self that tries to convince him that Victor Stone is dead and Cyborg is just an imitation. Victor quickly sees past this ruse, and he and the rest of the Justice League defeat Graves. We learn through a conversation with Flash, that Cyborg questions his humanity now that he is part machine and that he lives on the Watch Tower, the Justice League's headquarters. Flash cracks a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood and assure Cyborg he is still human. During theThrone of Atlantis storyline, Cyborg at first rejects an upgrade his father has that would allow him to operate underwater at the price of his remaining lung which to him would mean sacrificing more of his humanity. However following the capture of the rest of the Justice League by Ohm who sentenced then to the bottom of the ocean, Cyborg as he calls in reserves to hold off Ohm's forces reluctantly accepted the upgrade. This allows him and Mera to rescue the others. It is unclear if this version of Cyborg was a member of the Teen Titans or the original Teen Titans ever existed, as there have been contradictory statements and references made regarding the Teen Titans in The New 52. During the "Trinity War" storyline, Cyborg gets a visual of Shazam heading to Kahndaq, to which Batman assembles the Justice League with the help from Zatanna to meet in Kahndaq to stop Shazam. Following the supposed death of Doctor Light in Kahndaq, Batman tells Superman that Cyborg and Martian Manhunter are doing an autopsy to prove his death was not Superman's fault. As Wonder Woman leads the Justice League Dark to go look for Pandora, Cyborg is among the superheroes that remain at A.R.G.U.S. while Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Steve Trevor, the Justice League of America, Zatanna, and Phantom Stranger go to stop Wonder Woman. Cyborg was present when Atom tells him, Superman, Element Woman and Firestorm the true purpose of the creation of the Justice League of America and that she was spying on the Justice League which is how the Justice League of America ended up in Kahndaq. When the Crime Syndicate arrives on Prime Earth, Cyborg's old prosthetic parts combine to form a robot called Grid (who is operated by a sentient computer virus). During the Forever Evil event, after Batman and Catwoman drop Cyborg off to his father in Detroit, he makes the choice to willingly receive a new cybernetic body and helps his father and Dr. Morrow create one that is slimmer in appearance so Cyborg could look more human. Working together with the Metal Men created by Doc Magus, Cyborg succeeds in shutting down Grid. Afterwards Cyborg helped newcomer to the group Shazam fit in with the league as the rest set out to find Power ring's missing accessory which flew off after the death of the former wearer. While on monitor duty He and Shazam experiment with some of his magical powers to aid in finding the ring after joking of having an Xbox in his left shoulder; only for the young ward to conjure up a ping pong table, which they play while having spare time on they're hands. Eventually the call goes out and everyone in the league mobilizes to secure the new rampaging Power Ring before the Doom Patrol does. After coaxing Billy into action against Jessica Cruis, Victor moves in to interface with the ring itself finding out a great about the ring of Volthoom and his current host only to be forcefully thrown out after the ring entity rejects him causing his systems to short circuit taking him out of the battle. He is last seen recovering at S.T.A.R. Labs after Shazam rushed him too the med bay after the power ring crisis was handled. While Superman and Lex Luthor battled Gorilla Grodd Cyborg gave Billy the okay to head out and see if they needed help as the former wondered what he saw within the ring after his dad warned him interfacing with it again could trap him in it forever. Afterwards when Lex Luthor and Captain Cold were excepted onto the team. An incident involving batman's son; Damien Wayne during the "Robin Rises Alpha & Omega" story arc in Batman, led up to most of the justice League battling againstGlorious Godfrey and a Parademon horde from Apokolips when they captured the chaos shard & the sarcophagus of Damien and later fleeing back home. All the league members present, Cyborg included state to an adamant Bruce Wayne that running headlong into unmarked X-factor territory for a suicide mission was less than ideal considering the consequences that could befall earth. This all boils over eventually culminating in Batman hijacking Cyborgs teleportation systems to zip up to theWathctower in order to retrieve an experimental and highly dangerous combat suit in order to meet out his agenda; But Cyborg menages to block his administrative access so that he, Shazam, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Lex and Cold physically restrain him. The latter of which begrudgingly gives up and retires to the batcave. Once after the bat left however the rest of the bat family turned up asking Victor for help with some digitized doppelgangers of baddies that bruce initially set up in order to distract the league, destabilize watchtower security to secure the Hellbat and eventually use a personal Mother Box (secured from a Parademon kept in cold storage) to vacate to Apokolips. After making his way to the Batcave to meet with them, he's directed over to a console which will enable him to directly access theBatcomputer's more sophisticated systems, it was all a ruse however utilizing a preemptive countermeasure devised by Batman tailored to cyborgs specific weaknesses where he was temporarily incapacitated and was set into a VR simulation where he relived his more peaceful days in collage, while Batgirl went to work on his Motherbox in order to secure a path towards apokolips and chase after they're father. But Victor eventually snapped out of his dream haze and followed them through, angred that they used him in such a way. Having piggybacked along with Titus who pitched a ride on his leg, catching up with the rest of the Batman Family Cyborg and them have a run in with the scavengers of Armegeddo who quickly vacate after some apokoliptian Hunger Dogs make they're way onto the scene. They eventually catch up with the armor clad dark knight ripping his way through a sizable chunk of Apokolips's forces singlehanded; as Jason Tim and Barbara show him the Robin Medals Alfred gave them in order to remind him of his purpose, Batman snaps out of his berserker rage noting cyborg had reluctantly accompanied them to hell itself. Having made they're way into Darksied's citadel where Kalibak Was readying his Chaos Cannon to fire again, as the caped crusaders kept him and his forces occupied Cyborg made short work of the massive war engine literally tearing it in half. But when he went to set a timed self-destruct sequence within the Apokoliptian computers however Vic suffered a catastrophic feedback that fried most of his internal systems leaving him inoperable just as Darksied Himself made his appearance. While Batman fought and held him off, he ran Batgirl through a crash coarse on how to hot wire his own Motherbox when his internal systems god fried. Seeing as Darksied smashed Batman's Boom Tube generator Cyborg was they're only chance off Apokolips, After successfully jury rigging his internal systems Cyborg and the rest of the Bat rogues made a hasty exit stage left as Bruce powers his recovered fragment of the Chaos Shard with Darkseid's Omega Effect and then blasting him against a wall to cover they're escape. In the aftermath of they're escapades Cyborg who is still unable to facilitate himself wonders what is going on as Damian Wayne is successfully revived, however a second anomaly cranks out of the Boom Tube that was opened and Kalibak comes comes charging through it. Occupied with the rest of the gang Vic tries his best to reestablish his downed systems while an empowered Damien does his best to hold off they're intruder, establishing a comm-link with Batman, Bruce readies the batplane while Victor gains control over the still open tube. As batman rams his jet into the evil New God sending him careening back to Apokolips Cyborg closes the portal on him banishing Darksied's first born for good, with the threat over Cyborg heads back topside to inform the rest of the league of what all transpired stating he has JL business to attend to. An eponymous ongoing series, by writer David F. Walker and artist Ivan Reis, debuted in July 2015. Powers and abilities Large portions of Victor Stone's body have been replaced by advanced mechanical parts (hence the name Cyborg), granting him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and flight. His mechanically-enhanced body, much of which is metallic, is far more durable than a normal human body. Cyborg's internal computer system can interface with external computers. Other features include an electronic 'eye' which replicates vision, but at a superhuman level. His mechanical parts contain a wide variety of tools and weapons, such as a grappling hook/line and a finger-mounted laser. Perhaps his most frequently-used weapon is his sound amplifier (often referred to as his "white sound blaster" in the comic books; the Teen Titans animated series calls it a "sonic cannon"), which can be employed at various settings either to stun the ears of his foes or to deliver concentrated blasts of sound potent enough to shatter rock or deform steel. In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. Cyborg has tinkered over time with his cybernetic parts, enhancing his functions and abilities to levels beyond those set by his father. One feature that sets him apart from the "mass production" version built by Project M is a self-repair system, able to flawlessly repair the mechanical parts of his body, no matter how worn out they are, and even improve the health of the still biological parts to an unknown degree. Cyborg's New 52 (DCnU) functions This article is in a list format that may be better presented using prose. You can help by converting this article to prose, if appropriate. Editing help is available. *Cybernetics: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows you to hear sounds from long distance, computer generator, sound amplifier (similar to a sonic cannon), and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions. **Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy attacks. **Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of several tons. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. **Superhuman Speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances. **Superhuman Endurance **Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. **Sensor Systems **Computer Interfacing **Flight: Powered by rocket boosters. ***Jump Jets: In place for leaping great distances, to cut down on relying on Boom Tubes due to the problems they caused in the past. **Technomorphing: Can physically assimilate other pieces of technology into himself as well as freely alternate his cybernetic body at will. ***Technopathy ***Shapeshifting **Heart Attack: Cyborg also adds the ability to emit an EMP blast to disable electronics 50 meters away from him. **The Grid: A program Vic and Batman created to help him better manage the constant flow of uploading and downloading data he receives on a constant basis. It acts as his solipisistic engram into the Cyberverse/Digitalverse where he can better prioritize and interface with the worldwide networking system, focusing on high-priority items and filter out other received data. **Boom Tube Manipulation: Due to absorbing and interfacing with a Mother box, Cyborg can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions, once having opened up multiple boom tubes in order to banish darkseid and his invading hordes back to apokolips. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported toApokolips. *As part of the events of the Throne of Atlantis Aquaman crossover, Cyborg's lungs were replaced by cybernetic lungs that allow him to breathe underwater. *Technomorphic Evolution: after having a catastrophic run in with the techbreakers from a parallel earth and dying of his injuries. The alien technology composing his frame some how kicked in and resurrected him vastly upgrading his technology and integrating his ruined organic parts with the machinery composing his cybernetics. An adversary of the League once stated his technology was steadily evolving causing a host of new functions to activate. **Regeneration **Resurrection **Mechanical function Enhancement After he lost his original cybernetic enhancements which became Grid at the end of the Trinity War arc, during the Forever Evil event, he has his father Silas Stone and Dr. Morrow help create a new cybernetic body. As explained in that issue, by cutting down on strength, speed, and stamina, Cyborg's new cybernetic body looks slimmer in appearance as Victor describes looking more human compared to looking like a tank. It is unknown whether or not Cyborg had re-integrated the technology stripped from him after Grid's defeat. After a very Nasty run in with alt. universe invaders calling themselves the techbreakers Cyborg's systems had undergone a complete systems overhaul causing a new operating system to come online restoring him too life and healing his damaged circuitry as well as reintegrating his ruined flesh into it, turning him into a full on Techno-Organic being. Other versions Flashpoint In the Flashpoint event, the timeline is greatly altered. In this alternate version of events, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero (occupying the role held by Superman in DC's standard timeline). He attempts to put together a group to stop the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman's forces. However, the heroes he approaches all refuse, after Batmandeclines. Cyborg connects the resistance member Lois Lane to spy on the Amazons for any information. Cyborg rescues people in the subway station from arsonist Heat Wave. Abin Sur crashes on Earth; he is subsequently taken into custody by Cyborg and the US government to be questioned about his reasons for being on Earth. When Abin Sur is recovering, he is on a mission to retrieve the Entity, however Cyborg convinces him to join with Earth's heroes. Afterwards, Cyborg is seen talking with the President in his headquarters in Detroit. The President states that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted by a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit and suspicion leads to theOutsider. For Cyborg's failure, he is relieved of duty as the Element Woman sneaks into the headquarters. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flash for help in tracking down "Project: Superman", the government branch responsible for 'raising' Kal-El after his rocket destroyed Metropolis upon its arrival. Cyborg and them agree to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman, but only if Batman gets to choose who to recruit, and Cyborg agrees as long as he comes with them. The three sneak into the government underground bunkers, and the group comes across a giant vault door bearing the Superman logo. Cyborg opens the door and sees a weakened Kal-El, with the arrival of guards. Forced to escape, Kal-El's powers begin to manifest and flies off leaving them at the hands of the guards. While they are fending off the guards, they are rescued byElement Woman. Later, Cyborg and other heroes arrive at the Marvel Family's place helping the Flash from drastically forgetting his memories. After the Flash is recovering, he asked to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war from casualty, although Cyborg and the heroes are not willing unless Batman wants to join them, because Cyborg explains to him that they believe Batman was invincible. However, the Flash convinces him that no one is invincible and the group of heroes are agreeing to join the Flash. The heroes arrive at New Themyscira to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, and the Flash tells Cyborg to find Aquaman's ultimate bomb to dispose of it. Titans Tomorrow In the Titans Tomorrow storyline, a future version of Victor Stone called Cyborg 2.0 is a member of Titans East. He is shown having similar plating as the animated Cyborg from the Teen Titans cartoon. Earth-23 An alternate version of Cyborg appears as part of the Justice League of Earth-23 in the DC Multiverse. Injustice: Gods Among Us Cyborg appears as a character in the prequel comic to the game, where he joins Superman's Regime to force peace on the world. He serves as Superman's eyes and ears over the world, offering insight on any activity deemed disruptive. At the end of Year Two he discovers someone is trying to hack into the Regime's system during a war with the Green Lantern Corps (Oracle) and goes to the Watchtower to locate her. Jim Gordon follows and corners him, managing to rip Cyborg's metallic face plate off and knock him unconscious, stopping the locating sequence. Cyborg spends most of the next year a prisoner of the Insurgency until he is released when the two groups collide in a battle that nearly destroys them when Trigon and Mxylplitz get involved. In Year Four he and the Regime are confronted by the Greek Gods, who want Superman to step down as ruler. While the Regime is forced to go underground, they come together to defeat the gods once and for all. In other media Television Animation *Cyborg appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the final incarnation of Super Friends), voiced byErnie Hudson. Cyborg's origin was told via a medical journal read by Dr. Martin Stein saying Cyborg was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident destroyed most of his body and his father replaced part of his body with machine parts. Also, he is not a Titan. He becomes fast friends with teammate Firestorm. He is an affiliate of the Justice League of America under Superman. In the introductory episode to Cyborg, "The Seeds of Doom", Cyborg's abilities save Earth from Darkseid's seeds, but as Superman warns, make Darkseid a dangerous enemy to Cyborg, so Cyborg joins the team and proves a valuable asset. *When Justice League was pitched to the Kids' WB network, the lineup originally included three young members as protégés for the Justice League. The members would have been Robin, Impulse, and an original character described as a "teenage female version of Cyborg" (Cyborgirl or Natasha Irons). The promo is viewable on the fourth disc of the Justice League Season One boxset. Cyborg using his Sonic Cannon in the Teen Titans animated series. *Cyborg appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Khary Payton. This version of Cyborg is very similar to his comic book counterpart. His nickname is 'Cy' and, like most of his teammates, is never referred to by his given name. However, he does take the alias 'Stone' (based on his real last name) in the Season 3 episode "Deception". The two main differences are his design and that he is more easygoing than his comics counterpart. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his Titans Hunt counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. He is also capable of shooting the same blasts from his cannon out of the bottom of his foot (shown in the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Titans East"). Cyborg is the Titans' chief technician and gadgeteer. He is responsible for the construction of the Titan Tower's electronic and security systems and the team's main vehicles (the T-Car and the T-Ship). His most dominant personality faults featured in the series are his enormous appetite and a tendency to be overly vain about his work ("Deep Six", "Car Trouble" and "Wavelength"); as a result, he fosters a special dislike for those who abuse his devices irresponsibly, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood. On occasion, Cyborg acts as the team's second-in-command, but he tends to butt heads with Robin on rather trivial matters. He also is good friends with Beast Boy. In "Deception" that he never had a chance to finish high school due to circumstances that made him what he is. The only time Cyborg's personal history has been discussed is in "Deception" in which he discusses his involuntary cyborg status with Starfire, and in "The End" when Trigon creates duplicates that reflect the dark side of each character. During the fight between Cyborg and his duplicate, Cyborg's dark duplicate says "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't have a mommy.". Despite his easy going nature he has shown to be very serious. In "Go!" which revealed how the Teen Titans met, and the spin-off comic book series Teen Titans Go! revealed that his mother died, and he himself was injured to the extent he required his cybernetic implants in a car accident. *Cyborg appears in Mad. In episode 44, Cyborg (voiced by Hugh Davidson) is seen competing in a half-machine competition against Winter the Dolphin and Hiccup and Toothless. In episode 45, a segment that parodies Teen Titanswith Titanic has Cyborg (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) disappointed that his ship was taken down by an iceberg and fires on it. In episode 46, Cyborg joins the other superheroes in a musical number that asks Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman on why they are called "Super Friends". On his part, Cyborg was seen paying Wonder Woman when the chorus sings about the "union dues". In here, Cyborg's mechanical eye is on the wrong side. *Cyborg returns in the New Teen Titans series of shorts with Khary Payton reprising his role except for "Lightning Round" where he is instead played by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Cyborg returns in Teen Titans Go! with Khary Payton reprising his role. He is Beast Boy's best friend and his favorite food is burgers. In this show, Cyborg is half and half on the fact that he's part robot as while he misses some things he had as a human (the sweet feeling of knee skin), he also enjoys the cool things being half robot lets him do. *Cyborg appears as part of the Justice League in the television special Lego Batman: Be-Leagured, with Khary Paytonreprising his role. Live-action *Cyborg appeared in the 15th episode of Smallville's fifth season, which was also titled "Cyborg", and premiered on February 16, 2006. In this version, Victor (Lee Thompson Young), is a former Metropolis High School football star. He is involved in a car accident that kills him, supposedly, and the rest of his family. However, he is secretly rebuilt by Cyntechnics scientists including Dr. Alistair Krieg (Mackenzie Gray), who experimented on a group of test subjects. Victor was the only test subject to survive the experiments. Cyntechnics was bought up by LuthorCorp shortly before Victor's escape. Lex denies any knowledge of Cyntechnics' secretive activities. Although Victor's cybernetic enhancements are entirely endoskeletal instead of exoskeletal as they are in the comics and other media, a shot of Clark Kent's X-ray visionreveals that Victor's cranial armor covers the same-shaped area as it does in the comics. He also bleeds a dark fluid as he does in the comics. Smallville never uses the name "Cyborg" in his first appearance. Instead, Victor refers to his enhancements as "bionic", and the episode explicitly references the 1970s television series The Six Million Dollar Manwhich also featured a cybernetically-enhanced "bionic" man. Lee Thompson Young reprised his role in "Justice", a Season 6 episode about Green Arrow gathering together a group of individuals to combat Lex Luthor and his experiments. The episode premiered on January 18, 2007. In this episode, Victor has finally taken the name "Cyborg", as Green Arrow's team uses code names. Also on the team are Aquaman and Impulse. While Victor was last seen with a girlfriend named Katherine, he explains that his mechanical parts put a strain on the relationship. After their eventual break up, Victor states that it was Green Arrow who kept him from committing suicide. The episode also shows Cyborg wearing something of a costume (a stylized silver vest), and utilizing further enhancements Green Arrow gave him. One of his new functions allows him to hack into and disable security systems. While connecting to machines, Cyborg's left eye glows red, another nod to his comic book incarnation. Cyborg gets mentioned by codename in the season 9 episode "Checkmate" by Amanda Waller, demanding to know the names and faces of everyone who ever worked for Watchtower (aka Clark and Chloe). Young again reprised his role as Victor Stone in the season 9 finale titled "Salvation". He reported in to Watchtower of the battle against the Kandorians. Cyborg is a main character in the online animated Smallville spin-off Smallville Legends: Justice & Doom along with the other Justice Leaguers. In episode three, he displays additional abilities such as offensive sound wave projection. *The character of Jefferson Jackson from The Flash background borrows plot elements from the origin story of Victor in the New 52 which he's the same as Jax, a high schooler with a promising career in football as a quarterback, before an incident occurs that ends that dream, but leads him into the life of a superhero. Film Live-action *Cyborg is set to appear in the DC Extended Universe played by Ray Fisher. He is reported to appear in the second installment, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, both Justice League films, intended as the fifth (2017) and ninth (2019) installments, and his own standalone film, intended as the tenth installment in 2020. Animation *Cyborg also appears in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo movie, voiced by Khary Payton. *An unnamed alternate version of Cyborg from a parallel Earth appears briefly in the animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, working as a "Made Man", lackeys of the Crime Syndicate, among many other alternate versions of well known characters from DC Comics. *Cyborg appears in Justice League: Doom, voiced by Bumper Robinson. In the film, this version is depicted as a cheerful but resourceful person. Cyborg is called by Batman during a fight with the Royal Flush Gang using a new type of dimensional projector. He states that this is not their standard M.O.. He ends up working alongside the Justice Leagueafter saving Wonder Woman from a deadly nanite poison created by Cheetah. Cyborg aids the team during the final battle against Vandal Savage and the Legion of Doom, and is later inducted into the team for his role in averting the destruction of Earth (in a clear connection to The New 52 team). *Cyborg appears in Lego Batman: The Movie, with Brian Bloom reprising his role. *Cyborg appears in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, voiced by Michael B. Jordan. In the film's beginning, he appears with the Justice League to disarm Professor Zoom's bombs. With Captain Atom's help, Cyborg disarms Captain Boomerang's bomb. In the distorted Flashpoint timeline, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero. He puts together a groupto stop the war between Aquaman's and Wonder Woman's forces, however, Batman is the only holdout. After Lex Luthor's death to intercept Aquaman's doomsday device, Cyborg is relieved of duty. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and theFlash for help in tracking down the government branch responsible for holding Kal-El. The three sneak into the underground bunkers, and eventually find a weakened Kal-El. After Kal-El's powers deals with the guards and Flash's worsening seizures, Cyborg and the other heroes are movativated by Flash to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war on their own. When the heroes arrive to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, Cyborg confronts Aquaman. Unfortunately, Aquaman almost kills Cyborg, however, Kal-El arrives but cannot save Cyborg from dying from his wounds. His fate was, however, undone after Flash restores the world's timeline. *Cyborg appears in Justice League: War, voiced by Shemar Moore. The movie starts with Victor Stone as a human and a skilled football player (nicknamed "Victory"). However, Victor's father deliberately misses his games, believing that the physical prowess of an ordinary human will be meaningless in the future world of superhumans. Victor's mother seems to be dead by the time the movie starts. At the beginning of the Apokolips invasion, Victor is hit by an energy blast (the energy being similar to that used to create new Parademons). Barely alive, he is brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. His father attempts to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ends up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he is completely covered by metal, but some parts break off his face during the battle, making him look much like his other versions. He was shown to be capable of interfacing with Apokoliptean technology, to the extent of halting the invasion by inverting all the Boom Tubes used for the invasion. In the final scene, when the heroes are being honored, Victor's father is shown in the crowd, finally proud of his son. *Cyborg appears in the animated film JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, voiced by Avery Kidd Waddell. *Cyborg appears in the animated film Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, with Shemar Moore reprising his role. Continuing on from War, Cyborg is still adapting to not having a normal life. He resides at the Hall of Justice, which was built for the Justice League; however, only Shazam comes to visit. Cyborg explains that "there is no Justice League" - it's just something the human race came up with to make themselves feel safe. He also has had some of his remaining internal organs replaced with machinery, allowing him to spend extended periods underwater or in space. A former assistant of his father's, who has a crush on him, tries numerous times throughout the film to ask him on date, but her indirect methods fail. Cyborg proves valuable as he can project images of what he's seen; this allows him to broadcast Ocean Master's boasting about killing his mother, thus making the Atlanteans ally themselves with the hybrid Arthur Curry/Aquaman, the only other heir to the throne. *Cyborg appears in the animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, with Khary Payton reprising his role. *An alternate version of Victor Stone appears in Justice League: Gods and Monsters voiced by Taylor Parks. His father Silas was commissioned by Superma Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Hero monsters Category:Superheroes Category:Comic book monsters Category:All monsters